Wishes of the Soul
by myLink'sLady
Summary: An unexpected but not unknown party joins the shard hunters. What is he doing?
1. Chapter 1

Wishes of the Soul

The little group was tired and footsore; but it was worth travelling that bit longer so they could reach the shelter which promised a short holiday from the endless trek, that Inuyasha was obsessed by. He had promised them a couple of days camped in one area where they could rest and relax with a good dry cave and hot spring, lush grass and good hunting. They had gained no further shards and were becoming frustrated with their lack of progress, it seemed there were not many more to be found and that increased the tension as it meant that the final confrontation was surely near at hand.

However at the moment the mood was lightening as the prospect of luxuriating in the hot springs was soon to be a reality and even Inuyasha was less grumpy, looking forward to his time in the water that would help un-kink his shoulders. But first, he and the monk would secure the perimeter; fetch wood for the fire and hunt for the evening meat before they would have their turn in the pool. That fact bothered neither male as it meant that the food would be ready when they were and they would have longer in the spring than the girls.

Before they had got much further Inuyasha's nose was twitching and his hand reached for the hilt of Tessaiga although he didn't draw the weapon. The others of course noticed as they were all in tune with each others movements and body language and at the raised questioning eyebrows, Inuyasha just answered _'Sesshoumaru'_. But they carried on towards their destination regardless as the Taiyoukai was usually not a threat to them anymore. Besides, he seemed to be waiting for them; as he too would be aware that they were in the vicinity. Perhaps he had news of Naraku at last.

None of them were prepared for the sight that awaited them when they entered the clearing, Sesshoumaru was sitting and tending a fire that was almost ready to roast a succulent looking small boar that he had dressed and spitted. The youkai did not bother to stand as they approached him, he was not afraid or wary of his brother's group; but he looked up and kept his expression bland. It was the nearest thing to a welcome he would give them and they came forward with caution.

"This Sesshoumaru has surmised that you wish to camp within this area tonight."

"We had planned on doing so, Lord Sesshoumaru. We had hoped to spend a day or two here as a small break." Miroku informed his Lordship politely and before Inuyasha could jump in with a crude reply.

"It will not inconvenience me if you would care to join me in my meal. I anticipated your arrival and procured meat for this evening."

"Feh! What are you after Sesshoumaru? Where are your little imp and the girl? Surely she would appreciate roast boar, makes a change from rabbit?"

"Indeed, but I have left the child in the care of her nurses in the Western Palace; she has a human ailment, a cold and with winter only a few weeks away I thought it best to leave her where she will be warm and well treated."

"Keh! Was the eloquent reply to this piece of news as Inuyasha turned his head away to look into the distance. He remembered when he had suffered hardships as a small pup during the winter and his brother couldn't have cared less. But that was thinking that helped nobody and certainly changed nothing, so he shrugged it off and started to set up their camp. Everybody else joined in and soon, the cave had been made comfortable and secure from any bad weather.

Kagome and Sango were soon ensconced in the hot springs safe in the knowledge that there was nothing around to harm or harass them, apart from a lecherous monk who would be under the watchful eye of Inuyasha and his brother. Soon the delightful scent of roasting boar was drifting in the air and making all realise just how hungry they were, the girls came out to let the boys have their chance and to take their turn at watching that the roast did not burn. To Inuyasha and Miroku's surprise and consternation, Sesshoumaru also came to the spring and gracefully entered the water in a way that seemed to invite _them_ to join _him_ rather than the other way around.

"Feh! Now I know somethin's up. You would never lower yourself to join us normally Sesshoumaru, what's the matter?" Inuyasha's words may have sounded harsh but his tone held some concern; if his brother was acting this nicely he required their help and that thought was somewhat alarming. In a voice free of sarcasm or confrontation, Inuyasha inquired as to Sesshoumaru's problem asking how they could help.

For a moment, surprise at the lack of belligerence from his half brother was evident on Sesshoumaru's face. As was the question that was now asked:

"What is up with your scent Sesshoumaru? I could hardly tell it was you and your aura is faint, are you ill?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not suffer illness, hanyou; I find it expedient to reign in my power at the moment. I do not wish to advertise my presence for now."

"You afraid?"

"Do not be ridiculous Inuyasha. I thought it would be appropriate to combine our search for Naraku; I have the feeling that our mutual adversary will make himself known to us soon and it would be to our tactical advantage to fight him as allies, rather than individuals. I choose not to alert anyone to the fact that I might accompany your group and to that end I offer my assistance."

"You want our help to fight Naraku?"

"That is not quite what I said Inuyasha, however if we help one another maybe more of your group will survive. Think about it."

"I don't need to think any more Sesshoumaru, I agree as long as you don't start any fights or question what I say for the sake of it."

"I am sure that if This Sesshoumaru made any suggestions they would be listened to and followed should the group deem them fit. Should it not work out between us, we will be free to go our separate ways once again."

"It seems a good idea to me Inuyasha, we can always use more power to work together." Miroku said as he looked between the brothers.

"Keh! Fine by me, at least you ain't got the obnoxious toad with you; I almost feel sorry for the girl having to put up with him."

"Be that as it may, Jaken is very loyal and has his uses." Sesshoumaru said as he got out of the spring and wrung out his hair and tail before finishing drying and dressing. Soon all three males were heading back to where the boar was just about ready to eat. After apprising the girls of all that had transpired and getting their complete agreement, the group settled down to eat and then sleep with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha taking the night watch together.

The next day was fine and warm for the time of year and there was no hint of danger all day; in fact it was restful and beneficial for them all. Shippou practiced his tricks and Sesshoumaru helped him, encouraging the kit to push himself further; but in a gentle and kindly manner. He seemed to be a natural teacher. The others too were impressed by how much Shippou improved under the tutorage of the youkai who took much time and effort into making the kit less shy and afraid of him.

Only Inuyasha seemed surly about all the time devoted to Shippou and earned himself some painful 'sits' for his crass attitude; but his bad mood could not dampen the day for the others, who allowed him to sulk on his own. In the end it was Sesshoumaru who reproved the hanyou by blaming him for not encouraging the kitsune to practice every chance he got. It was Inuyasha's responsibility to train the small youkai so that he had a better chance at survival.

"You would let the kit suffer just because no one taught you. You would treat him as badly as I treated you? For shame, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's words were softly spoken but his brother heard them with pain and thought them unfair. He did not neglect Shippou, but the kit would not do as he was told; preferring to rely on being babied by Kagome and getting Inuyasha into trouble with her whenever possible. For once Shippou came to Inuyasha's defence though and admitted to not yet having tried to improve himself.

"I expect like most good mothers Miko, you are slightly over protective of your young; but the child does need to learn and will come to no harm."

"I understand and thank you Sesshoumaru, Shippou certainly responds well to your instruction; it's better than just being hit on the head." Kagome looked daggers at Inuyasha as she spoke and demanded to know why he had never explained that the fox kit was old enough to train.

"Feh! Nobody trained me and any time I tried to say something to Shippou, the little runt ran back bleating to you about how I was a big bad bully."

"Inuyasha, he is just a small child..." Kagome said, but Inuyasha had already turned away from her and was walking off. Sesshoumaru watched him leave before saying:

"Inuyasha is not much older than Shippou himself in youkai terms Miko and he was a neglected pup, it is sadly true that he will not have much idea in how to raise the kit." At once he saw the contrition on Kagome's face as she realised the significance of Sesshoumaru's words and she left Shippou to go and apologise to her friend. As usual he just shrugged off her words hating to have any sort of pity directed at him.

"I've not been a whelp for years Kagome; it's just that Sesshoumaru is older and bossier than me. Take no notice." With that they walked back to the others and started to prepare lunch from the rest of the boar. For the rest of the day not much was done that could be construed as energetic by anyone other than Shippou, who was obsessed now with practicing his tricks. Sango took time to polish her weapons and Miroku took time in watching her, which he called meditating. Inuyasha was getting anxious because the new moon was that night and he could already feel his youki waning.

He was no longer afraid of Sesshoumaru as he knew that the youkai knew when his vulnerable time was already, but he hated to feel weak and inferior to his brother in any way. Sesshoumaru himself was ignoring the pacing and antsy behaviour of Inuyasha and had surprisingly sat himself down next to Kagome, who was studying from her strange 'books'. She in turn was showing him the things she was trying to learn; finding him a great help when he could understand and explain some of her mathematics.

Instead of mocking her for her studies because he didn't understand her need, the Taiyoukai showed interest in the fact that she was a scholar and he found her depth of knowledge impressive for a girl of her age. He enquired of her why she needed such an education and nodded his head when she said it was important for her to learn so that she could help provide for her future and to honour her family. There were many things that Kagome was learning that Sesshoumaru had already known and he offered his assistance to her while they were on their quest.

Kagome was delighted and she thanked him with her eyes shining like stars, with Sesshoumaru's help her studying would be far more productive. Sesshoumaru responded with a small smile of his own and he sat with her as they discussed the things she was learning until it was too dark for her to see her books even in the light of the evening fire. For the first time she had not been conscious of Inuyasha's change to his dark haired human persona and she felt a jolt of surprise to see him sitting next to Miroku over the fire.

Inuyasha's violet human eyes however stared in disappointed reproach back at her; she had not remembered or said anything to ease his discomfort and he had come to welcome her loving gestures and smiles. Instead she had sat all afternoon talking quietly with his brother and ignored the hanyou completely. Then seeing Inuyasha looking all forlorn, (even though he would have categorically denied it), Kagome suddenly felt maternal towards him.

She went over and put her arms round his shoulders and leaned her head against his, this time wisely not saying anything that he could deny. Sesshoumaru too watched the pair and asked gently whether or not the transformation caused any pain. He was rewarded with a disbelieving glance:

"Since when do you care?"

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's only asking you a question."

"Feh! Yes it hurts for a bit, but I'm used to it. It don't stop me being able to defend myself though so don't get any ideas."

"Certainly not Inuyasha, you make me quake in my boots." Sesshoumaru grinned when everyone stared at him for his comment and then because he was smiling.

"Something's seriously wrong with you Sesshoumaru; are you under a spell or somethin?"

"No, Inuyasha; I have come to realise that I have wronged you and wish to make amends. Caring for a human child has helped me to understand my shortcomings where you are concerned."

"It's a bit late for that ain't it? I'm no runt anymore, I don't need no one to teach me tricks or coddle me in their tail at night, like the kit and the girl. I don't need anyone to look after me" Inuyasha managed to sound angry and upset all at once, the fact that he was human and far more emotional than normal only added to his chagrin.

"These facts are something I have come to regret Inuyasha, but you are still a very young hanyou and as such I wish to aid you as a brother should." He held out his hand to his brother who pulled away slightly as he was very suspicious of this overture of care if not affection. Kagome saw the flicker of disappointment in Sesshoumaru's eyes and she tried to mediate by appealing to Inuyasha:

"You have nothing to lose Inuyasha and all to gain; you will be a family again. Isn't that worth taking the chance to trust him?"

"I'll think about it O.K. No promises." Inuyasha sat closer to the fire but turned to look out into the darkness beyond. _'Nothing to lose'_ Kagome had said, it showed how little she knew. Inuyasha had always wanted his brother's love and care, if he trusted in it now and it was all a trick...None of them knew the fine line that Inuyasha lived, balancing between protecting his heart from any more hurt and pretending that nothing affected him. But when Sesshoumaru approached and placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and the boy didn't reject his brother's gesture of affection, Kagome smiled and knew that all would be well.

Miroku watched the two acutely and wondered if Sesshoumaru fully knew how much Inuyasha wanted his brother to accept him and how apprehensive the hanyou was at the moment in allowing his heart to open even slightly towards his older sibling. Miroku never said much on a serious note, but he was a quiet study of people and knew more about the members of his little group than they would ever realise. He knew too that of course Sesshoumaru would certainly understand the make up of his little brother and know how he was affecting him.

The next day Inuyasha's youki returned as it always did but he had promised his group to spend the day resting again and to return to the shard hunt the following day. There was still no sign of Naraku so they weren't wasting any time. Once again Shippou practiced, this time with Sango and Miroku while Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat studying her lessons. The Taiyoukai was very patient and was willing to test her on her knowledge and she gratefully accepted his help. His voice was low and pleasing and she found to her gratitude that he also had a dry sense of wit when he chose to use it, which helped impress on her the more salient points of the material. This was in direct contrast to Inuyasha who came bounding over to ask why Sesshoumaru was so interested in Kagome's school work.

"I have never understood the lack of education in one whose circumstances permit it, Inuyasha. A female who proves she has the same capacity to learn as a male deserves to have the same chance. She would then prove herself worthy of her mate and be able to converse intelligently with him. I see many advantages for this within a mating bond and for the ability to discuss on equal level any strategies that might be useful at different times. My own mother was always able to speak articulately and with knowledge, she was invaluable to father when he had to hold meetings with the other Lords."

"Feh! All it does for Kagome is make her argue with me and mean she has to leave to take tests at home." Inuyasha replied grumpily with his arms tucked in his sleeves and his nose in the air. But before Kagome could reply angrily to him, Sesshoumaru answered for her.

"You speak so because you are still a pup Inuyasha; one who hates anything that takes your playmate away and stops you from being the centre of her attention." Sesshoumaru smirked as he took in the fuming Inuyasha and the girl who was trying unsuccessfully to hide a huge grin behind her hand. The glaring dark look the pair received for this comment only added to the impression of sulky child, making Kagome laugh harder.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"That's rubbish Sesshoumaru, I don't miss no one when they are gone; I manage just fine on my own...but only Kagome can see the shards." He huffed and blushed but for once Kagome didn't rise to the bait seeing the truth herself clearly through his bluster. But her eyes still shone with mirth when Sesshoumaru ruffled his brother's hair and said:

"Of course, Inuyasha, of course." A gentle clawed hand petted one of the puppy ears on Inuyasha's head in token apology at the glance of hurt that passed over the hanyou's face; Inuyasha hated to be laughed at. He also hated remaining inactive for any length of time and soon he was pestering Shippou and ended up with a full scale chase and hunt game. Shippou knew that it was all pretend for Inuyasha, but it still had him in an adrenaline fuelled state as he didn't know which direction the hanyou would be coming from next. Plus Inuyasha kept grinning at him with his very sharp fangs and running his tongue over them as if he was hungry and fancied kitsune as his main course.

"It is good that Inuyasha is still able to play like a pup should." Remarked Sesshoumaru; who as far as Miroku was concerned, sounded a tad too superior. Once again Inuyasha took exception to his statement, predictably coming up to face off with his older brother.

"I keep telling you I'm no whelp; this is training for Shippou that's all." Once more Inuyasha blushed at his own assertion and even Shippou rolled his eyes at the blatant evasion of truth.

"How old are you really Inuyasha?

"Feh! It's none of your business Sango."

"Inuyasha is in his two hundred and third year, slayer"

"Wow Inuyasha, you don't look it."

"Youkai age differently to humans Miko, he is the equivalent of about sixteen or seventeen of your years as far as maturity goes."

"Shut up Sesshoumaru, I'm much older than that."

"Indeed you are not Inuyasha, I do not jest with you: had I done my duty properly you would never have been left alone when you were only eight. In truth you are still too young to be on your own; these are matters that concern me now."

"How do you work that out? I've done fine on my own and I don't need no nursemaid now: leave me alone, we hunt for shards tomorrow." He stormed off, his playful mood ended and an uneasy silence fell on the group.

"I only wish to put things right with Inuyasha; I regret the disquiet I have caused." Sesshoumaru apologised to them all generally.

"It's O.K. Sesshoumaru; Inuyasha will calm down when he's killed a few trees." Kagome said, trying to ease the guilty look that flashed on the youkai's face.

"He has the right to feel angry and betrayed Kagome." Sesshoumaru replied as he turned to face the way that Inuyasha had gone and where the sound of falling trees was evident. She watched as the unfamiliar expressions played across his face and she noticed how extremely beautiful and attractive he was, even though he was a formidable predator and possible danger to them still. Kagome could easily see how alike the brothers were in looks and to a certain degree in disposition, but it was also obvious that one was fully adult and the other still a child in many ways.

Kagome thought back on all the time she had spent in the feudal era during the past two years never considering that Inuyasha was just still a boy; he seemed so much older than she and yet he was the equivalent same age. Younger than her in effect if Sesshoumaru was correct; besides the acknowledged fact that girls were more mature than boys at the same age. She had to admit however that Inuyasha had more life experience under his belt than anyone else she would ever come across.

She could not help her own feeling of superiority creeping over her however; it was not her imagination that had led her to feel exasperation sometimes at the somewhat immature hanyou. Kagome felt small when she remembered all that he had accomplished in his lonely life and a wave of genuine and deep love for him surged through her. Not that Inuyasha would have wanted her sympathy but maybe she could help the brothers to mend their bridges.

Inuyasha returned in time for the evening meal and nobody made a fuss as they were well used to his rapid mood swings. He was handed his meal and ate enthusiastically, therefore he had let off steam enough to get rid of his bad humour. The evening passed by in a good way, contentment surrounded them all and they all went to bed tired but happy, feeling ready to get going the next morning.

Once they had all breakfasted satisfactorily and had packed up the camp, they were all ready for a good walk in the gentle warm autumnal air. Nobody was surprised when Sesshoumaru went ahead of the group except Inuyasha who made a fuss saying that he was the leader of his small pack. With a small indulgent smile, Sesshoumaru gestured for his brother to walk ahead of them and Inuyasha did so with a quiet '_Feh!' _The Youkai couldn't help the small smile that played about his lips at the haughty way the hanyou took charge.

Kagome too was smiling and when Sesshoumaru caught sight of her they shared an amused sideways glance and the Miko felt her heart give a flip inside her chest. That was disturbing and she kept giving him surreptitious glances that made her feel even less secure in her heart. Sesshoumaru was gorgeous, had a sense of humour, was very helpful, had modern ideas on educated women and was looking at her with those wonderful golden eyes without contempt.

In fact he was looking at her with a quizzical look and a gentle smile of his own that made her face flush and heart race as she wondered what it would be like to kiss the soft lips of the youkai lord. Time seemed to stand still for a while or at least until the youkai looked away from her and then the embarrassment set in. Sesshoumaru must have known how her body was reacting to him but if he would ignore it, there was no way she was going to make an issue of what happened.

"What's the matter Kagome, you smell funny and your face is all red; are you getting sick?"

"No Shippou, I am fine; it's just that I am heated from walking."

"Oi wench, what's the kit on about? You _are _red and you do..."

"SIT, do not finish that thought Inuyasha, it's nothing to do with you." She watched Inuyasha as he fell forward on his face, although she felt guilty that her own embarrassment had caused her to over react and the fact that Sesshoumaru was laughing gently before he said;

"Certainly Inuyasha, it **was** _nothing _to do with you." He chuckled which made Kagome turn angry and she stormed off and towards the next village, before she did something she might have cause to regret. But by her actions she already had caused suspicion, Inuyasha suddenly looked at his brother then after Kagome before hanging his head and walking on without a word. She came back however, having not gone far and was mollified over lunch when Sesshoumaru leaned forward and whispered a sincere apology.

Harmony seemed to be restored and the group set off again in good spirits; Sango and Kagome chatted away to each other and the three older males walked in mainly silence but with occasional muted discussion. Shippou and Kirara played tag around the feet of the two groups of their companions. Inuyasha couldn't make his brother out at all; Sesshoumaru seemed different somehow and for the next week as they travelled back towards Kaede's village, nothing made sense to him at all.

The actual week was very pleasant; the air was balmy, with no sign of Naraku or in fact any enemies at all and the rest from hard physical fighting was also a welcome break. Days settled into routine and they walked during the morning and after lunch to mid afternoon when they would make camp early so they could all relax and keep their strength up. Well the humans could, Inuyasha champed at the bit but he was easily overruled by Kagome who was surprisingly supported by Sesshoumaru.

"You really should know by now, how best to look after the humans in your care Little Brother. They benefit from regular breaks and can go further and longer when they get them."

"Feh! Since when do you care how tired humans get?"

"It is always best to keep your warriors in top condition Inuyasha, human or otherwise." Sesshoumaru smirked when he realised that his brother had no rejoinder and went to relax under the same tree that Kagome was already at as she studied her mathematics. The Taiyoukai was sincerely interested in these studies as he found that not a lot had changed between their respective times and he was able to explain some of the problems to her. They shared many hours in quiet discussion and sometimes the youkai's tail would creep around them both as he kept the chillier draughts away.

At first it seemed that Inuyasha was slow to notice the closer relationship developing between the Miko and his brother; Sesshoumaru was not overly familiar to her in the way he spoke, he was only interested in her lessons. There was also a gentle teasing side to the Lord in the way he interacted with his brother and everyone was relieved that confrontations were not tolerated by Sesshoumaru, who was refusing to stoop down to his little brother's level. Inuyasha was getting pissed by the condescending way he was being treated but could do nothing to stop it.

If he tried anything to change the new status quo, Sesshoumaru would merely point out how like a pup he was behaving; which encouraged the others to think of Inuyasha and Shippou in similar terms. Even more annoying was Shippou too wanted him to play and complained loudly when Inuyasha stomped off and decimated a few trees in his frustration. Part of his exasperation came from the fact that he yearned in his heart to have a true brotherly relationship with Sesshoumaru and he tried to swallow his annoyance as he adjusted.

Inuyasha missed Kagome's chatter and presence as he led from the front on their gentle marches. She more often than not, now talked with Sesshoumaru about her studies and found that discussion was proving to be a great way of remembering her facts. On realising this, Inuyasha sat down next to her the next afternoon and looked over her shoulder as she read her geography. He did not understand all the signs and symbols and truth be told, he couldn't see the necessity for learning them in the first place.

Intellectually he had understood the reasons Sesshoumaru had given for an educated mate, but how did geography honestly help? Or stupid algebra or science; anyway a mate should not have _more _knowledge than her alpha should she? Especially if it was not the alpha's fault that he had not received such learning. Kagome was trying to help him see how the symbols on her map showed in advance what sort of terrain they might encounter, but as Inuyasha said. '_We find out when we get there anyway so what's_ _the point?' _

Kagome smiled at the sulky hanyou and snuggled up close to his side understanding him perfectly, as did his brother who also smirked at the pair.

"It is something that I sorely regret now; I did not allow you to have the learning you were entitled to, my brother. It is not your fault that you do not understand the importance of Kagome's education; it is completely mine."

"Feh!" Was Inuyasha's retort; but as he left Sesshoumaru to take his place; the hanyou was not sure what to do. Sesshoumaru's regrets about him were balm to his deeply wounded soul, but they also drove a sliver of a wedge between himself and Kagome. Inuyasha jumped into a nearby tree and pondered; he was no fool and could see that not just Kagome but Sango as well were attracted by the mature Sesshoumaru and looked to his guidance on decisions rather than Inuyasha's own. How could they not be, when Inuyasha too felt the pull of his brother's leadership?

Inevitably Inuyasha ended up less and less in charge of his little pack, deferring more to Sesshoumaru and he became quieter as his brother would not allow him to bicker or use coarse language near him or the girls. And all the time he saw Kagome and Sesshoumaru get closer which made his heart ache with great pain. Inuyasha still could not form the words and get his message across to the young Miko without putting his foot in his mouth and saying things he didn't really mean.

The hanyou's dilemma was not lost on Sango or Miroku who had noticed the budding affection of the Youkai and Miko and they discussed it one evening when Inuyasha had gone off to hunt for the main meal of the day.

"Now he knows how Kagome felt each time he went to Kikyou." Sango said rather unmercifully. But Miroku disagreed;

"I rather think it is more how Kikyou felt my dear Sango. She did after all have prior claim on our hanyou's heart."

"Humph, it was a rather bigoted and conditional love. Kagome is far better for him and he knows it."

"True, my dear; but any love was better than none for Inuyasha at the time and his loyalty will not allow him to fail a friend in need any more than he would leave Kohaku if he can help him. If he disregarded Kikyou leaving her completely on her own and unaided, because of his love of Kagome; none of us would hold any respect for him at all."

"I suppose..."

"He still has fond memories of Kikyou and knows it is not her fault that she is as she is. Do not forget that it was as if no time had passed for Inuyasha when he was sealed; it has been a confusing time for him."

"I think it still is and will get worse." Sango added as she stared at Kagome and Sesshoumaru; Miroku could only nod his head in agreement. Soon Inuyasha returned and put the small deer he'd already dressed, over the fire to cook; only sparing the two couples a brief glance before leaping into a tree and watching Kirara and Shippou playing a game of chase.

During the next week, Inuyasha was very subdued; he did not bicker or fight with anyone not even Shippou. In fact he walked straight and tall with his hands tucked in his sleeves between Miroku and Sesshoumaru and hardly said a word that could be construed in anyway as childish. He thought through his words carefully before speaking, refrained from angry or ill considered outbursts and didn't rise to Shippou's baiting thereby not earning himself a 'sit' for the entire time. He was doing very well too, even if Kagome didn't seem to notice until they reached Kaede's village.

Of course Kagome wished to go home through the well to restock her supplies and to see her family; besides she had a few tests that were important for her to take. Inuyasha was determined to be adult about this, so instead of making his usual fuss he just asked her to give his regards to her mother. They all stared at him but Kagome threw her arms around his neck joyfully and kissed his cheek. Everything was going well and just as Inuyasha had planned, until she said she would see them all in a couple of weeks. Then he got upset and started yelling, he'd been prepared to let her take two or three days and feeling generous as he did so; but two weeks?

That was just too much and he strictly forbad her to be away that long. Kagome as usual couldn't reason with the angry boy and turned in a huff towards Sesshoumaru hoping that maybe he could.

"Inuyasha, it is important for Kagome to take these examinations, they will enable her to take her education further. This is most honourable."

"She can't hunt shards over there, two weeks; it's too long."

"Silly pup, she'll be back soon. I will spar with you everyday and stop you from missing her."

"Feh!" Inuyasha retorted blushing a deep red.

"Besides Inuyasha, I'm not going back yet; I need to check on Kaede and make sure the village is secure before I do. I will be going in two days even if I have to sit you to the centre of the earth. Inuyasha turned away feeling hurt and sulky; he'd tried so hard and was still being treated like a fractious pup, instead of an adult with valid reasons for not wanting Kagome to be away for so long. After the evening meal and having caught up with Kaede, he vanished to sit in Goshinboku; he really needed to get his words straight so that he could tell Kagome just what she meant to him and how lost he felt whenever she left.

Inuyasha spent quite a bit of time trying to formulate the right sentences and it seemed like the time to try them out was at hand, Kagome exited the hut with a basket on her arm ready to collect some night herbs for Kaede. The hanyou watched her for a few moments; admiring the graceful curves of her body as she stooped to pick the small plants. Kagome seemed a little distracted as she hummed an unknown song under her breath and Inuyasha was just about to land lightly next to her when a silver shadow reached her first.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of the Miko and reached down to pull her up gently by her elbows and smiled down at her upturned face before meeting her lips with his own. Inuyasha could only watch helplessly as Kagome instead of pulling away, actually leaned in to his brother to deepen the kiss.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N The fight with Naraku is strictly non canon.

The hanyou was morbidly fascinated with the kiss, his eyes noting the position of their bodies and how their hands moved as the pair were drawn closer together. Kagome had her hands in his brother's hair while Sesshoumaru cupped the back of her head with his claws.

Finally he could take no more and with a whimper he rushed off into his forest just as Sango came looking for Kagome, she'd been worried about the other girl alone in the night. Sango too just stood and gazed on the sight before gasping her friend's name in shock and seeing the flash of white hair as Inuyasha vanished. Kagome pulled away eventually from Sesshoumaru's embrace to glance at Sango and she blushed deeply but without shame at being caught. Sesshoumaru spoke to her before he let her go:

"Go, speak to your friends. I must see to my brother."

"Inuyasha...he saw..?"

"It was not the best way for him to find out admittedly. I shall explain to him." Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome's basket and handed it to her and she walked back with Sango quietly, knowing that she would have to answer all of the slayer's questions once she reached the hut. The Miko found though, that she didn't need to explain much to the worldly monk or the observant Sango; they had seen how things were developing between the youkai and Kagome whilst they travelled along the road. Even Kaede was not completely surprised but she was concerned for Inuyasha.

Kagome was defensive when the hanyou was mentioned saying that the circumstances were no different than when Inuyasha went to see Kikyou and besides, Sesshoumaru was much more mature than Inuyasha. Strangely it was Shippou who didn't understand her analogy, and he said that he hadn't known that she had been in love with Sesshoumaru before she met Inuyasha. Kaede couldn't help think that Inuyasha was not the one acting immature at the moment, but what could she say?

A fierce blush suffused the girl's face but before she could reply to Shippou with angry words, Sesshoumaru called her name gently and she left the hut to go with him. Miroku asked him how Inuyasha was handling it and prepared to go to his friend, but Sesshoumaru told him to leave the boy alone for a while. While Kagome had been telling her friends about her budding relationship with the Taiyoukai, he had searched out his sibling; finding him in the welcoming arms of Goshinboku. He crept up on the boy who was just in a daze and staring at nothing at all; until his eyes came to rest on his brother, who started to pet his ears.

"I need to speak with you brother." Sesshoumaru stated, but he received no answer except for a pair of wide damp eyes turning to his own. "You could not really have had hopes of becoming the mate of the Miko, Inuyasha; surely you were not so foolish as to harbour affection for such a pure soul were you? Such purity demands a purity of blood to match it; purity that she will find with me not you and your filthy blood."

Sesshoumaru's tone was gentle even though his words were cruel, as was the smirk that accompanied them and the vicious twist given to the sensitive puppy ears on Inuyasha's head. Then he left with a final slap to the hanyou's bowed head, before going to fetch Kagome in order to finish what they had started earlier. Inuyasha was left thinking on the things Sesshoumaru had said to him and realised that all his brother had done was verbalise the hanyou's own thoughts. He knew the kinder brother had been a trick; he knew right from the beginning that Sesshoumaru could never treat him nicely and yet he still let it happen, he was such an idiot...he had known.

Not that it made it any easier to hear or deal with, Inuyasha couldn't help but think that his hopes of having a family had all but gone again. It was not just that Kagome was now lost to him, but so also was Sesshoumaru; Inuyasha could not hang around and see the woman he still loved, mated to his brother. He felt sick at the thought that there might be pups, hanyou pups; how would Sesshoumaru treat his children? Inuyasha couldn't tolerate the idea that they might be tormented like he had been; no, Kagome surely would take them through the well if her children were likely to suffer abuse, they could escape unlike their uncle.

It did not strike him how strange it was that he could feel almost dispassionate about his situation; analysing what had happened in a way that didn't hurt even though tears ran down his face. Inuyasha didn't understand that he was in emotional shock; like all the bad things he had to deal with, this too would be pushed down away from his conscious thought eventually, although added to the turmoil in his bitter heart.

Ten minutes later Sesshoumaru returned to Inuyasha, displeased when the boy would not look at or answer him and surprised when all he did get was the submissive hanyou's bared throat. The Youkai Lord looked concerned for a moment before he walked towards the village, sensing the monk was on his way searching for Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru moved to intercept Miroku before he was within hearing distance of the hanyou.

"Why does my brother weep alone and uncomforted by his friends Monk? Why are his ears bruised?" Sesshoumaru waited for the stunned monk's answer with growing annoyance. Miroku was trying to think of how to state the obvious to the Lord;

"My Lord, surely the reason for his tears is apparent to you, I am just going to him now, you yourself said to leave him for a time."

"This Sesshoumaru spoke to you recently?"

"Yes my Lord, just ten minutes ago when you took Kagome out for a walk..." Miroku was puzzled by Sesshoumaru's reply.

"Where is the Miko now?"

"She was with _you _Lord Sesshoumaru." Before he'd finished speaking, Sesshoumaru had left with a sharp demand for him to follow. Miroku needed no second call before he was running too and Sango joined him as the white blur of the Youkai rushed passed the hut. They came to a halt not far behind Sesshoumaru who was watching the scene in front of him; although it was only seconds before he moved and Kagome screeched, as the Sesshoumaru who was kissing her was sliced in two by a second Lord of the West.

Sango moved forward to the distraught girl who was staring at the familiar remains of a puppet, this one wrapped with a silver hair. After making sure that nothing else was in the area Sesshoumaru dissolved the puppet and some strange silver vapour that was surrounding it. Then looking at the little group of humans and turning his cold amber eyes especially on the Miko he said;

"I assume I have found the reason for my brother's recent distress for myself. Monk, I require information about this deceit and I doubt that the Miko is capable of answering my questions at this time." He led the way back and while Sango and Kagome went inside the hut to where Kaede could help the upset girl, the youkai and the monk stayed outside to talk. But firstly Miroku wanted to go to offer consolation to Inuyasha, only to be told there was no need and Sesshoumaru flew to Goshinboku and plucked his brother from the branch then dumped him none too gently on the ground next to the monk.

Miroku noticed the reddened swollen eyes, denoting tears had been shed, and the bruising Sesshoumaru had spoken about; but there was no other sign of misery apart from the more withdrawn attitude of Inuyasha. Swiftly and in very low tones Sesshoumaru told his brother what had just happened in the forest, getting a shocked nod of understanding from the hanyou. Before any more could be said however there was a loud sob from the hut and Kagome came rushing out; running straight into Inuyasha's arms and he took her back inside, sitting with her for the rest of the night while she fell into a fitful sleep.

"I require information Monk, how long had you all been deceived by the puppet?" Sesshoumaru was able to absorb the knowledge quickly and understand, plus Miroku was very succinct. When he had finished speaking, he asked a question that had been bothering him for some time. Why had Inuyasha not been able to tell that the puppet was not his brother and why did it not scent of Naraku? By way of answering one part of the question, Sesshoumaru reigned in his youki and his aura. Miroku was now not able to detect the strength of the youkai even though he was sitting right next to him.

"Naraku's scent did not permeate the puppet for the simple reason it was not his; the hair was one from This Sesshoumaru. Besides it was not just a puppet, did you not notice the silver mist? That was a low level Diaphanous Youkai, it has no real intelligence but has a unique talent enabling it to transfer into a body and absorb information from the subject's brain. As much as This Sesshoumaru is appalled at the idea, the creature must have been able to do the same to me. Amalgamating itself then with the puppet allowed it to act in a manner familiar to those who know the image."

"For two whole weeks, it is incredible."

"It more than likely adapted by transferring nightly into Inuyasha and the Miko and replenishing its knowledge of my personality as seen by the pair it inhabited."

"My poor friend, is he thus to be thwarted every step of his life?" Miroku murmured but the youkai heard him anyway and questioned him with a raised eyebrow. "He just made you slightly different didn't he? The puppet would mildly tease him in a brotherly fashion rather than mock him. Inuyasha has now lost that, he even respected you enough to let you lead his pack. Life has never been fair to him and now Kagome as well..."

"I cannot be held accountable for the unfounded longings of my brother, nor the childish infatuation of the Miko; there have been many such foolish desires aimed at me during my lifetime." He sounded calm but he did feel the stirrings of sympathy for Inuyasha; he knew the boy had always liked him to be more affectionate when he was a mere whelp, he hadn't fully realised that the sentiment still held fast hold on the pup.

"Of that I am certain Lord Sesshoumaru, but unfortunately it does not change what has happened or why the puppet was made." Miroku's reply was sharp and disapproving; but Sesshoumaru let it be this time as the monk was upset on behalf of his friend and the youkai could appreciate loyalty.

"Naraku is more than likely trying out a variation of his deceptions, trying to split possible allies or it may have been just an experiment. He will not know how well this one worked however as it did not have the chance to complete its task. He chose his time well; he knew I had seasonal tasks to complete in the West."

"How did you know of this puppet?"

"I did not, but I did know that something was disturbing my brother's aura. That is all I will say." He got up to keep watch by the edge of the village and Miroku wisely kept his own counsel this time. It seemed that the Youkai _did _keep a concerned watch over his brother albeit at a distance. Miroku gazed after Sesshoumaru for a while as the youkai stood unmoving in the clearing and then he entered the hut, exhausted and ready to sleep for what remained of the night.

In the morning the group was subdued as Sesshoumaru briefly explained once again, the nature of the puppet. Inuyasha was worried that Naraku may have found out about the well or his own time of vulnerability but Sango thought it unlikely. Her knowledge of youkai was extensive and she had heard of the elusive Diaphanous Youkai. It couldn't stray far from its source of nourishment i.e. Inuyasha and Kagome in this case, and it had not left during any time while with the group. At night it replenished itself and if Naraku had come to it instead, Inuyasha would have noticed his presence.

Inuyasha felt all kinds of a fool, he had allowed a tool of Naraku to hurt him; as if there weren't enough people wanting to do him harm. Sesshoumaru had chided him about how he'd eventually let his own mind fill the puppet with hateful nonsense. But his brother had later briefly petted his sore ears in a kindly way, even if he also called him an ignorant whelp. At least their minds were put at ease for the time being and Inuyasha leant down to pick up Kagome's yellow backpack, then stood waiting for her; his face was calm but impassive and he didn't rush her with his words or manner. She too was quiet but resolved and said 'goodbye' to her friends before following the hanyou to the well. Inuyasha jumped her down into the well and out again the other side as it was obvious that Kagome was still emotionally drained.

Mama sensed the strained atmosphere between the two and after giving her daughter a hug before Kagome went to shower; she made a bowl of ramen for her beloved hanyou son. While no one else was around, Inuyasha permitted her to pet him and he leaned against her warm body. He then told her of all the things that had happened in the last two weeks, including Kagome's growing relationship with the creature she had believed to be his brother.

Mama sighed for Inuyasha's pent up pain, she heard all he had said and all he had not and although she recognised that Kagome just had a huge crush on Sesshoumaru, she also knew that Inuyasha rightly felt betrayed. Kagome would have to work this out for herself; Mama couldn't speak for her on this, but she could reassure the boy of her own love for him as a mother. Inuyasha was grateful for her comfort and allowed himself the pleasure for a few more minutes as she held him tightly, her unconditional love was a great solace to him and something he would wrap himself in whenever he was sad. Then he said goodbye and jumped down the well.

Kagome came down to find that her friend had gone and that he wouldn't come back for her during the two weeks. She missed the fuss he normally made and was miserable that he was acting as though he didn't care; although she still missed the kisses of the supposed Western Lord. Unfortunately for Kagome, when she fully realised that the real Sesshoumaru was not likely to be interested in her; her heart broke afresh.

The two weeks went by slowly for the Miko; she did her tests and schooling, went out with friends and confided in her mother. She found that as time went on she didn't miss Sesshoumaru as much as she thought she would. He had served his purpose in helping her with her learning and although he was exciting to kiss, she missed Inuyasha more. Kagome got morose when she would come home from school and find he was not waiting for her; his brash and loud but insecure personality, combined with his sweetness when worried about her was far more endearing than Sesshoumaru's cool self certainty.

She missed Inuyasha sitting on her bedroom floor or annoying Buyo or eating all the ramen in the house; she even missed him calling out 'wench' when she didn't answer him. Kagome finally realised how selfish she was being about both brothers and didn't understand how she had let 'Sesshoumaru' in. She knew that it was Inuyasha she loved and life just wasn't the same anymore without her hanyou dropping in from wherever he had been hiding. Kagome found that she hadn't appreciated him so much as when he was not there and neither was he waiting for her at the end of her break, either at her home or by the well.

During the time that Kagome was away in the future, the rest of the group had not been idle. Miroku and Kaede were making sacred barrier points that could be activated to protect the village; Inuyasha and Sango had made sure that all their weapons were finely honed and that there was food enough in store in case Naraku attacked. Sesshoumaru had helped them for the first few days by scouting round and gaining information from the local ruling youkai of any area; for some reason he felt a sense of obligation to his brother's group and eventually he got a solid lead from the north.

He was still off on his search when Kagome returned; but arrived soon after she did, urging them to hurry along. Naraku had been located. It took them a few days to reach the place where other allies had gathered; but this time it looked as though Naraku also wanted to fight as he was still in situ. All the shards were collected together, even though not yet fused into the jewel.

The battle started in the morning and was finished by the early afternoon; Naraku had overstretched himself with his cocky self belief in his almost god-like status. He had not fully understood the depth of power that all his enemies had when they combined and he had not been prepared for Inuyasha's full use of Tessaiga to obliterate the hordes of youkai that normally were Naraku's first line of defence.

No one had seen such determination on Inuyasha's face before either; his face had been reserved and almost as expressionless as Sesshoumaru's for the last couple of days, but now it was a blank mask as he focused and his power had greatly increased . Naraku didn't stand a chance and he did hardly any damage as everyone knew this was '_do or die'_ and gave the battle their all. The two Inu Brothers were at the forefront and worked together like a machine, almost as if they were just different parts of the same body and the others were just behind never letting up on the assault. Kagome was making every one of her Miko arrows count doubly neccessary since Kikyou had finally departed; the first strong casualty of the fight.

Then just as suddenly as it had started, it was over although it was quite a while before the truth sank in that Naraku was finally gone. The reality was made clear only when Sango shrieked and ran into Miroku's arms which he'd been holding out to her; proving that his Kazaana was closed. Kagome was left to purify the body of the dark hanyou into non existence and take charge of the now completed jewel; which shone beautifully with its true pure light. Sesshoumaru looked to his brother with respect and made sure that the young hanyou could see it, Inuyasha did and a small sweet smile shone on his face as he basked in his true brother's approval for once. The smile jolted Sesshoumaru, like a small electric shock to his heart and it made him feel sad.

Suddenly a cheer went up and gained momentum as relief surged through the allies and the thoughts and hopes for a more secure future; became solidified. There was impromptu feasting among the survivors and new friendships formed, but for the little group of shard hunters it was time to leave for Kaede's village. They were to be accompanied by the wolves that would become united under Kouga and Ayame, forming one pack that would grow in numbers and hopefully spread.

Sesshoumaru however left them to head home to the West; he needed to check on how things were doing in his absence and to collect Rin and Jaken. Now there was no hurry to get back, the friends travelled at a more leisurely pace; chatting away and making their own plans. Ginta and Hakkaku for once not being left way behind Kouga, could take part in the general conversations. Inuyasha and Kagome did not talk much, each was often lost in their own thoughts and uncertainty about what would happen now. Kagome wanted to apologise and explain to him that she only loved him; but Inuyasha was not open to any discussion except for generalities.

News of Naraku's demise preceded the group and when they reached the village a fete was already in full swing with food booths and entertainments all around. Kaede welcomed them all back with great relief, she had been looking out for them since the news arrived. She looked as if ten years had been removed from her age; as if the worry had been lifted from her shoulders as indeed it had. More astonishing than Kaede's welcome however was the little girl who also ran out of the hut to greet them followed by a tall figure in white.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Rin wished to ascertain for herself that you had all survived intact."

"How did you get here before us?" Kagome asked, as she greeted the enthusiastic child with pleasure. She could not face the Youkai Lord himself without blushing and for once acted with all the deference he felt his due. It was just as well as she would have seen disapproval in his eyes and amusement at her discomfort. Because even while he understood and was no stranger to adoration; Sesshoumaru found that he was actually angry that she had upset his little brother, let alone used him to do so.

"Lord Sesshoumaru flew and we came on Ah-Un; he is with Jaken by the river, but I wanted to wait here. Kaede also gave me something to eat and Lord Sesshoumaru has given me some money to spend on the stalls and Rin is so glad that the bad man is gone now, perhaps Lord Sesshoumaru can stop worrying about his brother so much..."

"Rin, that is quite enough." Sesshoumaru sternly rebuked the girl, but she and Kagome just shared a knowing grin before looking away from the Taiyoukai.

"May I take Rin to the carnival, I'll look after her?" Kagome asked politely and she and Rin ran off after Sesshoumaru gave his slight nod of assent. Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha now they were alone and asked him what he was going to do with his wish on the Shikon jewel; was he still going to turn youkai even if it would be almost certainly into someone mindless?

"Feh! I...I don't know, I wasn't goin' to, but now I'm not sure...things have changed, I got no purpose anymore. Naraku's gone and everyone else will go do their own thing now, soon there'll be no room or welcome for a dirty hanyou."

"What about the Miko, I thought you wished to mate her?" Sesshoumaru didn't like the way that Inuyasha was thinking, he sounded dejected and the self hatred did not sit well with the older sibling either anymore. The Western Lord had felt great hatred for Naraku and how he played such psychological tricks; only Sesshoumaru had the right to demean his little brother and now it seemed that the dark hanyou had tried to ruin Inuyasha's chance for love and acceptance once again. Sesshoumaru watched his brother shake his head slowly;

"No, Kagome will go home now; it's much better that way, besides it ain't me she's thinking of anymore."

"Nonsense Inuyasha, many young females including youkai ones have fascination with a mature and understanding male; it is not real to them." Sesshoumaru waited but there was no answer from his brother and the youkai decided it would be wise to keep a close eye on Inuyasha in the near future. He didn't want the boy feeling alone when everyone left to live their own lives; it would not be healthy for him and Sesshoumaru now acknowledged that he cared about his brother's welfare to himself. He always had watched from a distance, not interfering unless the boy's life was at risk and pretending to himself that he hated the pup. But that was a lie he'd carefully cultivated to cover up the disgust he felt at himself, when he had left the small pup to his fate all those years ago.

Therefore he promised in his heart to make sure that Inuyasha was never alone again. He would fulfil his father's desire for his sons and strive to make the boy genuinely welcome in the West and in his family again, as he should have done when the pup was first orphaned. Besides the boy was intelligent even if uncouth, but that could be trained out of him and he might be useful to the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru did not make the mistake in thinking that it would be an easy task as the hanyou was stubborn and proud, but the youkai was also his father's son and he would not be gainsaid by a mere pup.

Later that evening while the carnival was still in full swing, a silent figure made its way to the well and slipped inside. Then it made its way to the door of the house on the shrine grounds and slid the door open to go inside. After ascertaining that Mama was in the kitchen alone, the figure approached her and put his arms around her whining softly in his throat. Mama just reached behind her to stroke the puppy ears comfortingly and waited for her hanyou son to speak to her.

"We won Mama; Kagome's coming home to you; but for me this is goodbye, I don't know if the well will stay open or not." Inuyasha said; his voice not much above a whisper.

"You have not forgiven her yet, have you my son?"

"It's not for me to forgive, I should never have thought of her that way. I got nothing to offer and she wants...needs more than I can give."

"Don't ever think that child; you are more than worthy of mine or any body's daughter, I am proud to call you son even if you can't forgive my daughter yet."

"She is forgiven Mama, I have not stopped loving her; but..."

"Oh Inuyasha..."

"I must go...I...love you and thank you for all you've done for me; if the well closes... I...I will miss you." Inuyasha wept; his arms clutching Mama in a vice like grip while she stroked his hair and cooed at him, her own tears running down her face and then he pulled away and was gone. Mama was bereft of her most vulnerable child.

Sesshoumaru met him as he exited the well, making Inuyasha nearly jump out of his skin. The older brother had worked out where his younger brother had been and by the tear stains that were still obvious, he could guess why. In the gentlest action that Inuyasha could remember from him in a long time, Sesshoumaru used his own silken sleeve to dry the hanyou's face. The youkai even smiled at the look of surprise at his kindness; he even surprised himself sometimes.

"The Shikon will wait until the morning Inuyasha, but no longer; it is too dangerous to leave as it is."

"I know." The non confrontational reply was different to what he had been expecting. Inuyasha was really not himself and Sesshoumaru found he was concerned; he remembered what the monk had said about how Inuyasha had pictured him, as a teasing older sibling. It seemed that the younger boy still harboured fond feelings for the older one and Sesshoumaru was touched. He broached a difficult subject which was nonetheless important.

"Do you know yet what you want from the jewel? I would like you to understand that I will fight you no longer and would prefer if we could come to know each other better."

"I knew what I wanted before, but now no; I don't know nor do I care and I have never wanted to fight you." Inuyasha turned away to go and sit in Goshinboku until the dawn broke and bathed the skies with the pinks and sky blues of early morning. He came back to the hut for his breakfast and listened to the others about what should be done; he mentioned that he agreed with Sesshoumaru, the jewel had to be purified that day.

Rin ran out of the hut to greet her Lord once she'd done as he commanded and had her breakfast; followed at a discreet distance by Shippou who enjoyed having another child to play with and impress. The real Sesshoumaru it seemed, also didn't mind the fox kit and had even showed him how to control and therefore strengthen his foxfire attack. But it was Kaede who asked the question that everyone else had been avoiding.

"Have ye decided what ye shall do should the well need to close Kagome?"

"No, I feel torn; I can't use the jewel for a selfish wish and ask for the well to remain open to me. Besides, the wish is Inuyasha's not mine."

"Inuyasha, have ye decided; do thy friends need to be cautious around thee when ye make thy wish?"

"No, they don't need to fear me and I already told Kagome's mum she'd be back soon for good." There was a collective gasp at this news and predictably Sango and Kagome were furious at the high handed decision of the hanyou who ignored the outburst; but Kagome was dismayed for another reason;

"Will you come with me Inuyasha; will you stay in the future with me?" Her voice was small and quiet as she looked intently at Inuyasha who had turned his face away from her and was now looking out of the doorway at Rin and Shippou along with Sesshoumaru. His voice too was small and quiet, but firm and steady.

"I have already said goodbye to your mother Kagome; I do not belong in the future with you. What would I do alone in your world?"

"You won't be alone, you'd be with me."

"No, Kagome; I would make you angry and embarrassed because I do not understand."

"You wouldn't...I love you Inuyasha."

"Not in the way I love you though. You wish for someone else, someone I will never be." Inuyasha's voice took on a bitter note as he watched his brother guarding the children, neither of the pair were aware for the moment that they still had an audience.

"That was a mistake Inuyasha. Besides, it was something that didn't exist except in my imagination; it was not Sesshoumaru."

"But you thought it was and that kiss wasn't just infatuation; if it _had _been my brother you would still be with him wouldn't you?" There was no answer as Kagome didn't have one; all she did know was that if the well should close, Inuyasha would walk out of her life and she couldn't face that prospect. "I will always be your friend Kagome but I am not the one you want to be with." He couldn't take any more and walked out, hearing Kagome's cry of despair but not answering her; leaving Sango and Miroku stunned and Kaede to pick up the pieces.

Once again, Inuyasha headed for the comfort of Goshinboku to wait for the others. He had said all he needed to say and would now await the outcome from the jewel. Sesshoumaru came to join him, sitting silent and thoughtful and looking to the scar that had formed around his brother when he had been pinned to the trunk. He knew the place well as he had often come to check on Inuyasha when the whelp had been sealed. He became aware of his brother studying him and offered;

"They are all saying their farewells in case they do not see each other again. You will stay here Inuyasha; will you not miss the girl if she leaves?"

"Course I'll miss her but she don't belong here. She has her mama waiting, her school and friends, her future. I got nothing for her and I can't live there. What'd I do in the future 'cept make her regret. No for better or worse I only belong here in my forest. I lived alone before; I can do it again."

"You need not be alone anymore, I have told you this. Should Kagome not be able to return and you and she not make up your difference, you and the kit could make your home in the West."

"I accept for Shippou; I don't know about me, it's too late. You do good with brats don't you?" Inuyasha's tone was wistful,"...shame you always hated me, I could have done with some of that care 'n' stuff."

"You are still a pup Inuyasha and my offer stands. I will not retract it and if you need a home, the West is open to you."

"Feh!" Inuyasha ended the painful conversation; he could hear the others all approaching the clearing. The chatter sounded sad which was he supposed hardly a surprise, given the circumstances. Leaping down from his branch he went to meet them, his hands in his sleeves and Sesshoumaru by his side. Rin and Shippou ran to the pair of Inu with tears in their eyes.

It was Sesshoumaru who offered them strange comfort though by telling them that tears would not stop what was going to happen. But it seemed to work, Rin clung to his hakama leg and Shippou too stayed close to the Taiyoukai, who was using his youki to calm them. Inuyasha looked away as feelings akin to jealousy and inadequacy threatened to rise to the surface of his heart and choke him.

Sparing a brief glance at his brother as he felt the spike of uneasy tension in his aura, Sesshoumaru frowned but could only ponder on the cause for a short while as everyone arrived near to the well. All who had been closely involved with the jewel were there, including Kouga and Ayame; Kagome smiled at them all having taken deep calming breaths to stop her tears and so that she could deal with the jewel. It was far too dangerous to make mistakes. Soon she held it out to Inuyasha who told her he didn't want it anymore and he pretended not to hear Miroku's sigh of relief. Kagome then closed her eyes to pray over the jewel and before she finished, a cloud issued from the jewel before it turned very pink and smoky, forming into the figure of Midoriko.

"Welcome and my grateful thanks to all of you. You are all in a unique situation; each one has one thought concerning this jewel. You all have wishes for yourselves in your hearts but do not want the jewel used to accomplish these. It is remarkable, for such a large group to have all formed the same unselfish wish as individuals. All of you wish for the jewel to cease to exist; which means to free me victorious from my fight. It is done; however before I carry on my journey..."

Midoriko became more solid and took on the form of true life saying;

"...the jewel will also grant two personal wishes; one from the youkai energy and one, the Miko spirituality." Midoriko went to them in turn;"Sango and Miroku you will have your desires come true without the need of the jewel; Kouga and Ayame, you two also will find that your packs will grow most naturally. Miko Kaede, the village will prosper and those you care for will find happiness."

Midoriko went over and knelt before Shippou next and passed her hand through his ponytail gently.

"Little kitsune, you too will know family again and will train and grow strong in the West, Lord Sesshoumaru has already offered this to you through your foster father. Rin, you shall receive the gift of the youkai; you never complained when your Lord left you and always wanted everyone else to be happy. The jewel will allow you to live at your master's discretion, to mature and then to live as if youkai for as long as he who granted your new life wants you to live."

On hearing this, Inuyasha left the clearing to sit in his tree once again; he'd secretly hoped that the youkai would favour him, but once again he had been overlooked. Had it not been for the desire to see what happened to Kagome, he would have left the gathering and gone on his way to an uncertain future; but that would have to wait a while until he knew what the gift of the spiritual power would mean for the Miko of the future.

Inuyasha found that he was wishing that he'd had the jewel now; if he had wished to have never been born, so much badness could not have happened. His mother would not have suffered a shameful death and his father would have lived and not deprived Sesshoumaru of the guidance and love that the full son so obviously missed. Neither would he himself have suffered so much, true he'd been mainly happy until his mother died but since then all he'd known was a lifetime of betrayal.

Firstly it was the betrayal of his mother dying; then both species of his being turned on him, hunting and desirous of his pain and death. His brother too, turned his back on his own flesh and blood even if he was only a half breed. Now both Miko's; preferring the pure blood of humanity or youkai, had rejected him too. Inuyasha laughed bitterly to himself, what a load of self pity he'd wallowed in; that sort of mentality would soon get him killed.

It was time to grow up; he berated himself, move on alone and live the solitary life a hanyou was supposed to live; if it lived at all. But he would still wait until Kagome had gone home. Inuyasha noticed that Midoriko had moved to stand in front of his brother and he was curious as to know what she would say to him. In fact the Miko was staring into Sesshoumaru's eyes as if she could read his soul and the youkai felt as though he could not stop the intrusion.

She actually made him back away slightly which made Inuyasha snigger in his head; but he could not believe it when Sesshoumaru averted his eyes and turned his head in a subtle display of submission. Neither could the Daiyoukai, he felt like a pup when those ancient but kind eyes stared into his own; the unusual situation was very reminiscent of when his parents would do the same to make him own up to his misdemeanours. Midoriko smiled and placed her hand gently on Sesshoumaru's face, turning him to face her again. Then she spoke softly to him so that the humans could not hear her words.

"You my Lord Sesshoumaru will have the chance once again to redeem your personal honour which you consider lost since you abandoned your young brother; in so doing, your soul will achieve the greatness that has been denied you so far. You will finally become the son and brother you wish to be, making your father proud." As Midoriko spoke, Sesshoumaru felt as though an immense weight had been removed from his heart; cleansing him, and he was unable to stop a few tears falling at the sense of relief.

"Be not ashamed of this evidence of the tenderness in your heart Sesshoumaru, and do not deny what it is telling you; but please find your brother and stop him from leaving." Midoriko kissed the proud youkai's forehead gently before she left him and went over to Kagome. Sesshoumaru was stunned at the audacity of the Miko, but he could recognise her right and power; he could also recognise the truth she'd uncovered in the genuine desire he had to atone and make amends with his little brother.

The younger Miko however was apprehensive, she too wondered at the gift of spirituality and what it would mean for her; she hoped against hope that it might mean she could travel back and forth through the well and mend her relationship with Inuyasha.

"Dear child, the true wish of your soul shall be met on the other side of the well where your mother awaits your return. You are brave and true and yet still wish to be just a normal woman. You will be; you will find your true heart in your own time, one who can fully appreciate your desire for knowledge and will support you in your dreams. You will have time to grow and mature as you were always meant to do."

Midoriko understood the tears that Kagome was shedding; she knew the cause and further explained:

"The well portal must close soon, neither you nor Inuyasha are truly ready for the other and the timeline must not be compromised. There is much for you to still do before you are ready to settle down with a husband; although I believe that a rather knowledgeable new history tutor will command your attention before too long." Midoriko laughed at the disbelief that crossed Kagome's face.

"I know many things child; I see the past and future for those who come in contact with the jewel and you are future so, say your goodbyes and before the end of this day you must leave and the well will seal." She left Kagome to be comforted by Sango and Miroku and a wailing Shippou; to go to the astonished hanyou who was being gently restrained by the arm of Sesshoumaru, that was draped in a casual but strong manner around his brother's shoulders.

Inuyasha felt he should point something out; he loved Kagome still, even though he had denied her. His heart had broken when Midoriko spoke of the girl's future with a mate; sounded like some human teacher which he supposed, figured rightly. But he swallowed his pain and said gruffly;

"Lady, I think you forgot somethin' for Kagome; you forgot her spiritual gift."

"I have not forgotten the gift pup, my gift is for you." She smiled at the disbelief in the wet golden eyes.

"What? I ain't spiritual, it'd be a waste; I don't know what to do with any Miko power."

"Do not concern yourself with it yet, have you got over wishing you had never been born Inuyasha?"

"Feh!" Inuyasha said; annoyed that she had said that in front of his brother. Sesshoumaru was the last person he wanted knowing about his moment of self pitying weakness. But Midoriko understood and gazed deep into Inuyasha's eyes in the same way she had done to his brother.

"I have known your innermost secrets my young hanyou for very many years; I have seen all your bitterness and pain and it is time for it to stop. Had you not been born, your mother would not have had you to love and she never regretted that for a moment and neither did your father. But consider; neither would Sango and Miroku have met or your brother and Rin; in fact both Rin and Shippou owe their lives to your being in the world. Neither would we now be celebrating the end of Naraku and the purification of the jewel."

"Feh!" Inuyasha blushed and Midoriko smiled when she saw Sesshoumaru pull his brother closer to himself.

"Your heart and soul I know better than almost any other Inuyasha, including you and your soul's wish was never to become full mindless youkai; but only to be acceptable to the one you needed the most after your mother died. You wish you could turn back the clock so that you could receive the same chances as the other loved children. Unfortunately time cannot be turned back or it would all start to happen again, although I can change one thing with my gift. The gift is not spirituality itself but one I can bestow, and I do so now."

The pink mist surrounded the hanyou and Sesshoumaru yelped in surprise causing everyone to look toward the brothers at the uncharacteristic sound. In his arms and holding tightly to his brother's tail was a very small hanyou, his golden eyes impossibly wide and alarmed. Inuyasha was now no bigger than Shippou and about eight years old. The humans all rushed forward to see him but were alarmed at the whimper of fear from the child and the instinctive grumble of warning from the youkai who had almost hidden the pup in his arms. Midoriko explained;

"To him, Inuyasha's mother has not long died and he remembers nothing of what else has happened apart from his life to that point. He only knows that humans hurt him and he desperately hopes that his brother will rescue him and take care of him. Any memories that he has of now, will not surface until he is old enough to deal with them and they have become no more than painless dreams. It is for Sesshoumaru to give Inuyasha the childhood he deserves and wants and in so doing, he will fulfil his own soul's wish."

"Can I see him Sesshoumaru, please? I will not hurt him." Kagome was confused and upset, seeing the small tearful hanyou; but came forward at the youkai's nod.

"Inuyasha, you are safe; these humans will _not_ hurt you and wish to befriend you." Sesshoumaru shifted his arms and tail to reveal the pup who was now curious at the group but who would not leave the safety of his big brother. Kagome was shocked at seeing the reality of how young Inuyasha was, when left to survive alone and she couldn't help whispering _'he is so small'_ before tears formed in her eyes. _'Indeed'_ was the quiet regretful reply from the elder brother; acknowledging her half spoken thought.

"Why are you crying Lady?" Inuyasha asked, snuffling his tiny nose near to Kagome's damp face; as he picked up on the salty scent.

"I have to go soon, to my home; I will miss you so much. But you are in good hands now and you will be safe and happy. I am glad." Kagome sniffed and then with joy she saw the little hanyou holding out his arms to her. She took him and held him close before kissing his cheek and forehead; all of which he suffered in good grace because his mother had liked to do that too. She took the rosary from round his neck and asked if she could keep it and the pup nodded, it didn't mean anything to him; but he suddenly felt strength come to him. Sesshoumaru explained that his youki was stronger without the necklace; then he picked up Tessaiga by the scabbard and placed it at his hip alongside Tenseiga and Bakusaiga.

"You smell nice,what's your name?" Inuyasha said; after watching his brother pick up his sword without making a fuss and before snuggling down against her neck and yawning.

"Kagome."

"'Sa, nice name." Inuyasha said and promptly forgot it, as is the way of small children; then he asked Sesshoumaru if he would tell him a story. "One about father long ago and fighting enemies and stuff." He didn't notice Kagome's sad face.

"It sounds like our young Inuyasha is very interested in _history; _does it not?" Midoriko commented and then smiled as Kagome understood the cryptic message and for the first time in a long while returned a genuine smile back. The girl felt her heart lighten and suddenly going home forever, didn't seem such a heartbreaking prospect. She hugged the little body who was so warm and loving, before he wanted to get down and meet and play with Shippou and Rin. They in turn introduced the hanyou to Sango and Miroku and then Kaede.

Inuyasha wanted to see what was under Kaede's eye patch but by then Sesshoumaru had reclaimed the little one, reminding him that he had asked for a story. Sesshoumaru said it was time to say goodbye first and then head on back to the West. The truth of the jewel would eventually be told to Inuyasha and he would learn about his other past, but he wouldn't feel the old pain anymore. Now all he was interested in was food and a story, and to distance himself from his mother's death by being in his older brother's care.

As the others watched the brothers walk away, Inuyasha's arms were wrapped securely round Sesshoumaru's neck as he looked back and waved at the humans over his brother's shoulder. They were preceded by Shippou and Rin who were chasing one another; Kagome's pain was not as great as it could have been. She bid farewell to her friends sadly but knew they would find happiness in each other and in the recovered brother who was waiting for his sister at the slayer's village. Kaede had been like a grandmother to the group and Kagome would never forget the kindly Miko; but now she had to leave and Midoriko was waiting by the well.

"Will he remember me Midoriko, will he be the same?"

"He will know your scent and your story and when your education is complete and you are a true adult, you can take it from there. Inuyasha will not be the same neglected, abused and suspicious waif that he was when you knew him however, even though his personality is still there; Sesshoumaru wants to undo the child's troubled past, he will succeed."

Kagome nodded and took with her through the well, the happy memory of the infant hanyou safe and secure in his brother's arms; which comforted her, as the well sealed behind her. Mama was waiting, pleased to have her daughter home safely although she grieved greatly for the boy left behind; but Kagome told her the story of Inuyasha's return to childhood and like her daughter, she was happy for him.

And in the West, a small pup went to sleep in a bedroom full of toys, having played with his new friends; well fed and comforted over the loss of his mother, curled up warm and safe in the tail and arms of his grateful brother.

THE END


End file.
